Better Off Friends
by skylargould04
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Draco are assigned to work together for a school project. Draco finally shows his soft side to Hermione, and asks her out on a date. Ron overhears their heartfelt conversation and is jealous. What does Ron plan on doing? Will he ruin Hermione and Draco's relationship and learn the hard way or will he leave them be and just stay friends with Hermione?


"Remind me why Potter had to come along, Granger," Draco quipped.

"This is a group assignment, Draco, and you know fully well whether you want to believe it or not, (I know I don't) that you, Harry, and I were assigned to work together on this project. I have a feeling I know what question you're going to ask next, and therefore, to inform you, neither Harry nor I will be finishing the project for you. You're going to be helping us with this project whether you like it or not," Hermione said with a smirk.

"Alright, alright. I get it," he said defeatedly, "But I wouldn't mind working on the project with just you, Granger."

"Please, you just need my brain. It's not like you'd want me, so quit with the flattery, and stop whining."

Draco moves over to Hermione, and wraps his arm around her.

"What are you doing," she said slightly annoyed.

"Ugh, you sicken me Malfoy," Harry said blatantly. He walked over to the two of them, and peeled Draco's arm off of Hermione's shoulders.

"Thanks Harry," she said, "Now can we please get back to work?"

"Whatever," Draco said distressed.

Later on, Hermione sat in bed reading a book, feeling pleased that the project was finished, because she didn't have to hear Harry and Draco bicker anymore. She had just reached page 294 of Gone With The Wind, when she heard someone knock at the door. Hermione was the only one in the Gryffindor Girls Dormitory at the time. Everyone else was either out and about or working on projects.

"Come in," she said, "Malfoy?"

"Hello, Granger," he said with a smile.

"Not to be rude, but what are you doing here? We finished the project half an hour ago."

"I wanted to ask you a question."

"Alright, what did you want to ask me?" Thinking that it would be a question about classwork or an assignment, she was rather calm. However, this was not one of those questions.

"Hermione," he began, "I was wondering if…" he paused unsure of how to put his feelings into words. "I really did mean what I said earlier," he said reluctantly.

"What was that again?"

"I...um, would have actually enjoyed working on the project with just you, and not just for your brain. Nothing against Potter or anything though.

"Oh please you hate Harry, but would you really have enjoyed working with me? As in just the two of us?"

"Of course, Granger. Your smart, talented, and beautiful, and you give everyone a chance even if they're the son of a Death Eater," Draco said meaningfully as he walked over to sit down on her bed.

"Thanks, Malfoy. You know you really aren't that bad," she said with a smile. She laid her book down on her nightstand and swung her legs over the side of the bed to sit beside him.

"So if I'm not that bad, is it alright if I ask you out to dinner sometime?"

She leaned over, and kissed him on the cheek. "I'd like that," she smiled.

"Alright then, Hermione Granger would you like to go to dinner with me this fine evening?" Draco gave her a dashing smile and offered his hand.

Hermione took it and said, "Why yes, I would love that Draco Malfoy."

The two left the Girl's Dormitory smiling ear to ear, unaware that Ron had heard the whole conversation.

"That nasty git. What does he have that I don't have?" Ron said angrily and quite loud.

"A girlfriend," Harry said matter of factly, "Did you forget about Lavender though because I thought you liked her. I'm almost certain..."

"Bloody hell, Harry don't spook me like that again!" Ron said rather jumpy.

"Ron, you surely don't still have feelings for Hermione, do you?"

"So what if I do?"

"Ask Lavender out. You had your chance with Hermione and blew it. I don't care for Malfoy that's for sure, but if he makes Hermione happy, then I can't complain. He just better not break her heart. Who knows, maybe he's nicer than we think and we could possibly get along."

"I can't believe you! I thought you would be just as enraged as I am, but you're siding with them."

"Ron, you're being ridiculous. It's Hermione's choice not yours. Besides, there's nothing you can do to change her mind so let it be," Harry said walking away.

"Yeah right, not if I have anything to do with it."

The End!!

Part 2 will be coming out shortly ;)


End file.
